chocolate love
by Rauwrtsch
Summary: Cooro and Husky have been together for a while now, and Cooro is always wantind sex, But Husky doesn't want to, so Nana helps Cooro a hand.


A/N: so.. somebody asked for a sequel on drunk, and here it is ^^

**Alcohol Chocolate~**

Cooro gazed at the fish +anima, lust written is his eyes. "huuskkyyyy…. I wanna dooo itttt…. It's my turn today."

The silverhaired twitched and gazed at the horny crow.

"you always wanna do it… " he said softly before going on with cooking the fish he had caught earlier.

"of course I wanna… It feels good, You're really good.."

Husky blushed and looked begging at Nana and Senri, the first smiling and standing up. "Oi.. Cooro… I need your help with something." She said, dragging him along, noticing Husky form a thank you with his mouth.

As they were outside, Cooro gazed at her. "so.. What do you want my help with?"

"nothing." She smirked, confusing the hell out of the crow.

"But I have an idea of how you might get him to let you fuck him." She said, dragging Cooro towards the chocolate store in town.

"But.. I wanted him to fuck me."

Nana snickered. "that won't do… He'll be too horny."

She chose a box and paid for it smirking before the man started wrapping it up.

"Give this to Husky." She said. "He'll like them." Cooro nodded happily and ran home, hiding the box underneath his and Husky's bed before going downstairs to eat.

"So… What's this gift you had for me?" asked a curious Husky while following the younger. "you'll see." The other answered happily before going into their bedroom, taking the box from under the bed and giving it to a blushing Husky.

"as a little sorry for this morning." He said blushing too now, and Husky started opening it, smiling as he saw the chocolate.

"thank you cooro." He said, giving the younger one a kiss before opening the box, taking one chocolate between his teeth and sharing it with the crow.

Husky swallowed his part. "Tastes funny… But it's still yummy." He said and Cooro snickered, taking one and putting it inside his mouth before kissing husky, transferring it.

Ow, little did they know that the chocolate was filled with some very strong alcohol.

A few chocolates later (well actually like almost the whole box later) both teens were drunk like hell, as not to speak about just how horny they were.

Husky panted. "God…I can't take it anymore… .." he said as he bent forwards.

Cooro smiled and wettened his own fingers before pushing one inside easily.

"Forget the preparation, you just fucked me yesterday evening, I'm still wide enough…"

The crow grinned. "No need to say that twice." He said before pushing himself inside, teasingly slow, giving Husky not time to adjust before he suddenly started moving fast and hard, hitting the fish's prostate every time he trust in.

"hnngg… Cooro.. I- I won't last long like this." The uke moaned before arching his back and screaming in bliss as Cooro pushed in even deeper.

Suddenly Cooro pulled out, and when Husky wanted to ask what he was doing, Cooro turned him around, so that he now was on his back, and trusted inside in one swift movement, going even deeper and faster.

"ah.. C-Cooro.. S-so good." Husky moaned and started pushing back, meeting Cooro with every thrust.

"harder Cooro! Harder!" he moaned for the whole house to hear. Thank god they would be leaving this town tomorrow.

Cooro grinned and pushed himself completely inside, burying himself so deep into the elder's prostate, that said boy saw stars and was blinded by white light.

He started making small movements, so that he never left the prostate, making the boy underneath him moan and scream.

"C-Cooro I'm gonna -!"

An even louder moan escaped Husky's lips as he spilled everything on both his and Cooro's stomaches.

He panted and tightened himself a little, giving Cooro al he needed after feeling husky's entrance twitch during his orgams, to go over his own edge, moaning even louder than Husky had done before.

The crow collapsed on his lover, huggling him tightly. "I love you so much, Cooro, really, I love you so much."

Cooro smiled. "I love you too husky, with everything I have." He kissed the elder and started pulling back, but Husky pushed him back inside. "oh no you're not pulling out, we're sleeping like this." He said grinning, making Cooro blush.

"I'll do whatever my prince wishes." He said smiling.

And thank god they'd be leaving town the next morning, even if it was hungover and pissed at Nana like hell.

End

A/N: I'm so sorry it was this short. *bows* I'm really sorry. But please review? ^^


End file.
